Last Kiss
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Malam itu..Saat seorang Kuchiki Rukia menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya kepada seorang shinigami bernama Kurosaki Ichigo...Siapa yang menyangka bahwa itu akan menjadi ciuman pertama dan terakhir Kuchiki Rukia dengan shinigami yang dicintainya itu?IchiRuki!


Konichiwa lagi!!!! One-shot Karoru yang keduaaaa.... R&R yagh..

Disclaimer : Ga bakal jadi punya gue... Gue ngaku...

Summary :_ Malam itu.._

_Saat seorang Kuchiki Rukia menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya kepada seorang shinigami bernama Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Siapa yang menyangka bahwa itu akan menjadi ciuman pertama dan terakhir Kuchiki Rukia dengan shinigami yang dicintainya itu???_

_Last Kiss  
_

_By : .Karoru .Charlotte . Cullen._

_IchiRuki_

_One-Shot!!!!_

Dua shinigami itu berlari menembur keremangan malam untuk menghancurkan hollow yang semakin lama menjadi semakin kuat.

"Mae, Sodeno Shirayuki" salah satu shinigami itu mengeluarkan shikainya. Partnernya sedang melawan seorang Arrancar yang sangatlah kuat dan juga besar.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!!" jerit shinigami itu. Hollow itupun hancur membeku. Shinigami itu mengangguk dengan puas lalu dia menghampiri partnernya yang sedang melawan Arrancar.

"Bankai!!!!" seru Shinigami berambut orange yang sedang melawan Arrancar tersebut. Seketika itu juga reiatsu milik shinigami lelaki itu memberontak

"Tensa Zangetsu" seru shinigami tadi. Shinigami berambut hitam itu memandang partnernya dengan takjub. Shinigami berambut orange itu langsung menyerang Arrancar itu

"Berhati-hatilah. Ichigo." bisiknya. Tentu saja partnernya yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, shinigami itu menangis.

'Mengapa aku merasa, aku tidak akan bertemu Ichigo lagi???' batin shinigami itu. Dia menepis bayangan itu jauh-jauh.

'TIDAK!!!' jeritnya dalam hati 'Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku percaya padanya!!!' shinigami wanita itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kumohon Ichigo. Jangan mati..." Shinigami itu terus saja memperhatikan pertarungan tidak seimbang itu. Arrancar yang dilawan Ichigo itu terlalu kuat. Shinigami itu tahu, reiatsu Ichigo sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Ichigo bahkan sudah menggunakan kekuatan hollownya itu, namun Arrancar itu sangatlah kuat. Shinigami itu tahu Ichigo bisa kalah jika dia tidak mendapat bantuan, tetapi shinigami itu tahu bahwa dia pasti akan kalah jika melawan Arrancar itu. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain melihat partner yang diam-diam dicintainya itu.

Saat Ichigo nyaris mati tiba-tiba seekor naga es datang dan menyerang Arrancar itu. Ichigo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, terjatuh dari ketinggian 20 kaki dan shinigami itu langsung melompat ke langit dan menangkap tubuh Ichigo yang 2 kali berat tubuhnya itu.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!" jerit shinigami itu disela tangisannya. Shinigami itupun turun ke arah sebuah atap gedung.

"Kuchiki, bawa Kurosaki pergi dari sini!!!" perintah shinigami yang baru saja datang itu. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ya, shinigami itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Air matanya mengalir deras melihat keadaan partner yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kumohon, Ichigo. Bertahanlah..." isak Rukia. Ichigo sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Inilah saat pertama Rukia melihat Ichigo babak belur dan sekarat seperti ini. Tentunya Rukia semakin sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya itu..

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ichigo???" tanya Rukia. Walaupun dia menyebut nama Ichigo. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Rukia berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembuhkan Ichigo dengan kidounya sembari memperhatikan luka Ichigo. Dia tahu luka disekujur tubuhnya adalah akibat dari serangan Cero Arrancar tersebut. Dan juga reiatsu Ichigo tercampur dengan reiatsu Arrancar tersebut. Itulah yang membuat Rukia menangis.

"Rukia..."

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan shock dan juga bersyukur.

"Ichigo.." panggil Rukia. Walaupun ia terluka parah tapi Ichigo mengeluarkan senyum jahil favoritnya itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?? Masa kau kalah dengan Yuzu.. Memalukan." ejek Ichigo. Rukia hanya terdiam seperti biasa.

"Urusai" ujarnya. Ichigo nyengir dan mau tak mau air mata meleleh lagi dari kedua bola mata violet Rukia yang indah. Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia dengan tangan besarnya yang berlumuran darah. Rukia meraih tangan itu dan memeluknya. Ichigo hanya terdiam melihat Rukia yang seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang kusukai jika kau menangis" hibur Ichigo. Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar tetapi Rukia mengangguk dan berusaha menahan air matanya. Lalu saat air mata Rukia sudah berhenti mengalir, langit mulai menitikkan air matanya. Rukia mendongak ke atas dan hujan turun seperti menggantikan air mata yang ditahannya itu..

Rukia menatap mata cokelat Ichigo yang sangat disukainya itu dan Ichigo mendekatkan wajah Rukia ke wajahnya dan dia mencium bibir Rukia lemah. Rukia hanya terdiam dan membalas ciuman Ichigo sementara air mata kembali meleleh dari kedua bola matanya..

Ichigo berhenti dan Rukia menatap Ichigo lalu mata cokelat Ichigo kehilangan cahayanya.

_Malam itu.._

_Saat seorang Kuchiki Rukia menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya kepada seorang shinigami bernama Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Siapa yang menyangka bahwa itu akan menjadi ciuman pertama dan terakhir Kuchiki Rukia dengan shinigami yang dicintainya itu???_

-OWARI-

Review!!

maap kalo aneh....


End file.
